Incubus
by katoru87
Summary: La Terre n'est plus, mais la magie, les sorciers et les moldus existent toujours et se côtoient dans un univers de plus en plus vaste où Draco dirige le Thanatos, un vaisseau de contrebandiers.


Auteur: Katoru87

Rating: M

Couple: Draco / Harry

Résumé: La Terre n'est plus, mais la magie, les sorciers et les moldus existent toujours et se côtoient dans un univers de plus en plus vaste où Draco dirige le Thanatos, un vaisseau de contrebandiers.

Disclaimers: Si les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Vous-Savez-Qui, l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent n'appartient qu'à moi et je pense le développer dans une autre histoire. Merci donc de ne pas vous servir sans mon autorisation.

**Incubus**

Draco sortit sa baguette de la poche intérieure de sa veste et alluma sa cigarette d'un geste absent, presque automatique. L'archaïsme de ce simple morceau de bois le laissait toujours rêveur, lui rappelant un passé englouti et sans doute fantastique où les humains vivaient encore sur Terre, avant que l'épuisement des ressources naturelles ne les oblige à se disperser dans l'espace à bord de vaisseaux mêlant savoir-faire moldu et magie – pour le coup, les sorciers étaient sortis de l'ombre, ayant tout intérêt à fuir une planète qu'ils n'avaient pourtant pas contribué à détruire. Et pourtant, des siècles de technologie n'avaient pas pu libérer les sorciers de la domination de leur baguette, celles-ci demeurant farouchement dans la liste des objets à avoir en entrant à l'école de magie Poudlard II, entre le livre-ordinateur et la malette de potion portable. Même la matière n'avait pas changé, soi-disant qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux que le bois.

Pour le jeune homme, rien ne valait son bon vieux _Gun Crucio_ avec lequel il faisait plus de dégâts que le sort dont l'arme tirait son nom. Il ne croyait plus en la magie.

Recrachant la fumée bienfaitrice, il se leva de sa banquette et sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre le poste de pilotage où le chef mécanicien devait lui faire son rapport hebdomadaire. Il l'aimait bien son mécano. Blaize Zabini était un grand noir aux yeux rieurs dont les immenses mains câleuses faisaient de véritables miracles sur les circuits électroniques de son vaisseau, le Thanatos.

Capitaine, cria le lieutenant Pansy Parkinson, une des rares femmes de son équipage, en courant vers lui, il y a une urgence. On vous demande dans la salle des commandes.

J'y allais de toute façon.

Alors allez-y plus vite! S'énerva la jeune femme dont les compétences n'avaient d'égales que son mauvais caractère.

Pour lui faire plaisir, et aussi pour éviter de se mettre à dos la plus grande teigne de la galaxie, le jeune capitaine accéléra la cadence, profitant du passage d'un robot-elfe-de-maison pour écraser sa cigarette à moitié entamée.

Il était à peine entré dans le poste de pilotage que son second, Ron Weasley, lui sautait à la gorge en brandissant le nouvel avis de recherche que la fédération _Impero_ venait de lancer contre eux, promettant la somme hallucinante de deux millions de gallions contre la capture du Thanatos et de son équipage. Draco soupira lourdement en se rallumant une cigarette, la dernière de son paquet.

La fédération contrôlait les flux commerciaux et économique de la galaxie depuis l'exode terrestre et ses dirigeants appréciaient très peu les contrebandiers – autant dire qu'ils appréciaient peu la concurrence car trempant pour la plupart dans le marché noir intergalactique – surtout ceux de l'acabit de Draco Malfoy qui avait l'art et la manière de les faire passer pour des crétins de fils à papa incompétents, ce qu'ils étaient pour la plupart.

Ron, si tu n'aimes pas les risques, on peut te débarquer où tu veux dans cette galaxie. Soupira le capitaine en repoussant certains vieux souvenirs dont il ne tenait pas particulièrement à se rappeler, notamment ceux du meurtre de son père qui... Il ne voulait pas y penser!

Tu sais très bien que le problème n'est pas là mais avec deux millions de gallions sur nos têtes on va avoir tous les chasseurs de primes de l'univers sur le dos. Je suggère qu'on se fasse oublier quelques temps.

Allons, Ron. Le Thanatos n'a rien à craindre d'eux, ces gars-là se déplacent tous grâce à de petits vaisseaux furtifs, sauf cette andouille de Lockhart qui se trimballe avec toute sa cour, mais lui n'a jamais attrapé personne.

Si l'un d'entre eux communique notre position à _Impero_ on risque de se retrouver avec l'escadron des Mangemorts sur le dos, et ces gars-là, c'est pas des Lockhart mais des machines à tuer.

D'où leur nom Ron. Se moqua Draco en ébouriffant les cheveux roux de son second. On les a déjà affronté et on s'en est toujours tiré, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait maintenant.

Parce-qu'il faut remplacer les cristaux d'Azur qui alimentent nos boucliers, ils sont presque épuisés. Dans l'état actuel des choses, même un furtif pourrait faire des dégâts en tirant dans l'angle-mort du vaisseau. Intervint Blaize, le visage anormalement sérieux.

Merde. Ça pouvait pas tomber plus mal. Où est la station de ravitaillement la plus proche?

C'est la planète des bordels dans la galaxie _Pleasure_, à deux jours d'ici. Répondit l'officier chargé de la navigation, Théodore Nott.

Et bien allons-y, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu notre cher ami Voldemort.

Bien capitaine.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la passerelle. Draco était le seul à apprécier la personnalité perverse et malsaine de Voldemort, un de ses anciens camarades de fac qui aujourd'hui dirigeait le centre des plaisirs de la galaxie. Si l'homme était incontestablement beau, il n'en était pas moins effrayant. Le jeune capitaine préféra ignorer le malaise de son équipage, aprés tout, ils allaient seulement se ravitailler en cristaux d'Azur et la planète des bordels étant une zone à part, la fédération ne pouvait pas les y atteindre. Oui, c'était une bonne idée d'aller là-bas.

Draco s'assit dans son fauteuil – celui du chef – et fit apparaître son oreillette baladeur d'un coup de baguette. Il ne l'utilisait plus que pour ce genre de tour de passe-passe.

Il lui restait deux jours avant de pouvoir souffler un peu et puis, même s'il ne le disait pas à son équipage, il avait envie de baiser et un passage par le meilleur lupanar de son ami n'était pas à exclure. Surtout qu'il ne voulait pas piocher dans son équipage pour trouver un petit cul étroit, c'était le genre de truc qui ne pouvait apporter que des emmerdes.

La musique heavy metal des Bizar'Sister jouant à plein volume dans ses oreilles, les yeux rivés aux étoiles, Draco se laissa transporter dans un monde où on ne l'avait pas accusé du meurtre de son père – assassinat commandité par la fédération bien sûr mais il n'avait pas de preuve contre elle – et où il n'avait pas été obligé de devenir un hors-la-loi.

Il sortit son paquet de cigarette vide et il le remplit d'un coup de baguette.

o0O0o

La planète des bordels avait été aménagé selon le concept du légendaire jardin d'Eden – d'ailleurs, les prostitués qui y officiaient devaient s'y promener nus. Depuis l'espace, cette planète bleue et verte rappelait le berceau perdu de l'humanité et cette impression était encore renforcée par les cinq continents composants la surface de la planète. Ceux-ci étaient totalement artificiels et avaient pour but de séparer géographiquement les différentes catégories de « marchandises », ainsi que les clients.

Le Thanatos se posa sur une des rares surfaces de béton du continent doré – celui où se trouvait le bureau de Voldemort et par conséquent, les plus beaux spécimens de cette vaste maison close à ciel ouvert – et les mécaniciens entreprirent immédiatement de refaire les réserves de cristaux pendant que leur capitaine allait retrouver son ami.

La cabine d'ascenseur étant transparente, le blond put admirer la beauté du plus bel endroit de la galaxie. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, il remarqua que son camarade n'avait pas abandonné ce snobisme qui le poussait à ne pas utiliser d'elfes de maison robotiques. Les domestiques du lieux évoluaient gracieusement dans les couloirs, simplement vêtus de tabliers de soubrette.

Voldemort l'attendait dans son luxueux bureau, tout en haut d'une tour de verre et d'acier, seul bâtiment « moderne » de la planète, où vivaient ses protégés. Les autres constructions du continent étaient faites de bois et de végétaux pour se fondre dans le décors et généralement, ce n'était que de simples chambres, d'un luxe insolent, où les clients pouvaient s'ébattre avec la jolie petite chose rencontré pendant leur promenade. Sur le continent de fer, le plus mal famé, les gigolos vivaient dans un dortoir de béton.

Et bien Draco, cela faisait longtemps. Dit le maître des lieux en lui versant un verre d'un excellent vin.

Un peu trop à mon goût. Tu es le seul dans cette galaxie à connaître mes préférences. Mon équipage est bien gentil mais je ne suis pas en marbre et ma dernière aventure remonte un peu.

Ma meilleure chambre est à ta disposition. Et j'ai reçu quelques petits nouveaux, je suis sûr que tu y trouveras ton bonheur, surtout avec la nouvelle série.

Nouvelle série?

Oui, tu sais, la magie mêlée à la génétique moldue, ça fait des miracles.

L'homme se leva et posa son verre sur un guéridon avant de se diriger vers un coin de son bureau. Draco ne l'avait pas remarqué jusque là mais un jeune homme se tenait recroquevillé contre un mur, visiblement effrayé.

Harry, murmura Voldemort en caressant tendrement les cheveux noirs et hirsutes du garçon, lève-toi que je te présente à un ami.

« Harry » obéit sans un mot mais garda les yeux rivés sur ses pieds et les mains sur le triangle de tissus d'un minuscule string noir. Le capitaine du Thanatos fut très surpris de constater que le favori de son ami avait des caractéristique féline. Des oreilles et une queue de chat ajoutaient un charme innocent au garçon dont on ne voyait toujours pas les yeux.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Voldemort utilisait le mélange magie/génétique pour donner naissance à de nouvelles créatures lascives et séduisantes. On pouvait trouver sur cette planète de superbes créatures avec des oreilles ayant la forme et la taille d'ailes de cygne, d'autres dotés d'ailes de papillon dans le dos mais incapables de voler ou encore les derniers lycanthropes de l'univers. Par contre, c'était la première fois que le patron se servait dans son personnel et Draco ne manqua pas de le noter.

Harry fait parti des _Incubus_. C'est une série particulière, c'est pourquoi ils sont les seuls à avoir le droit de choisir si oui ou non ils veulent coucher avec leur client. Ce sont des garçons de très grand luxe réservé à la plus haute élite.

Pourquoi ont-il le droit de choisir? S'étonna Draco. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Voldy de prendre des gants avec les « produits ».

Parce-qu'ils sont d'une innocence presque insolente. Il m'a suffit de voir les yeux de Harry pour refuser qu'on leur fasse du mal, ou qu'on les touche contre leur grés, c'est quelque chose que je ne m'explique pas. Ils servent donc principalement d'escort pour les clients les plus riches. S'ils veulent aller plus loin, c'est leur problème mais le règlement stipule qu'il est interdit de les forcer à quoi que ce soit..

Et Harry...

Harry m'appartient. Tu es le premier que j'autorise à le voir et comme je n'ai pas le temps de te servir de guide, cette tâche va lui incomber mais attention Draco, n'oublie pas que je n'aime pas prêter.

Voldemort emprisonna l'_incubus_ dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le sommet de la tête. Draco aurait pu jurer qu'il avait vu Harry trembler. De quoi?

Les deux hommes quittèrent donc le bureau, non sans que Voldemort ait rappelé à son ami blond de ne toucher qu'avec les yeux celui qui lui servait de guide. Mais Draco n'était pas un hors-la-loi pour rien. Harry marchait devant lui et il put donc l'étudier à loisir. Il comprit rapidement la réaction qu'avait eu son ami en voyant le garçon la première fois: ce dernier ressemblait à un enfant. En fait, il était comme ce héros perdu dont lui parlait sa nourrice à une époque: Peter Pan, l'enfant qui ne voulait pas grandir.

Pas bien grand et très mince, Harry avait l'aspect un peu gauche d'un petit garçon qui apprend le monde – cela étant sans doute dû au fait qu'il était né dans une éprouvette et avait grandi dans un laboratoire. Ses oreilles noires dressées sur sa tête tressautaient au moindre bruit et sa fine queue noire battait joyeusement l'air à chacun de ses pas. Il avait l'air plus sûr de lui quand son maître n'était pas dans les parages.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la meilleure suite de la planète, Harry leva enfin la tête et Draco rendit grâce. Un visage fin, androgyne, orné d'un petit nez retroussé et à moitié mangé par d'immenses yeux verts jade à la pupille fendue. Le capitaine du Thanatos gémit et baissa les yeux à son tour.

Il bandait.

Le spectacle du tissus en train de se tendre impressionna Harry qui tendit la main pour sentir quelques chose se gonfler sous ses doigts. Ça faisait la même chose chez lui quand il se touchait sous la douche et il savait que ça le faisait aussi chez son maître Voldemort. Il rit.

Draco, de son côté, vit instantanément tout le parti qu'il pouvait tirer de l'innocence du garçon. Comment le convaincre d'aller plus loin sous couvert de lui apprendre les choses de la vie. Et puis cette voix, claire et nette suffisait à augmenter la tension plus qu'inconfortable qui siégeait au sud de son anatomie.

Il poussa Harry dans la chambre et emprisonna ses lèvres d'un baiser.

Il laissa ses mains prendre possession de la peau mate, caressant et titillant. Il découvrit la sensibilité érogène de la peau à la base de la queue de chat et tout autour. Prisonnier de ses bras, Harry se laissait faire avec joie, heureux que ce ne soit pas son maître qui lui apprenne ce genre de chose car il craignait ce dernier comme la peste. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Voldemort le terrifiait.

Par contre, Draco l'avait attiré tout de suite, une fois encore, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Il sentait juste, quelque part au fond de lui, que c'était normal et que sa place était dans ces bras-là. Allez savoir...

Peut-être avait-il, en plus, hérité d'un instinct de chat.

Il laissa ses doigts tracer le contour du beau visage du blond, redessiner la fine cicatrice qui barrait son oeil gauche du sourcil à la joue, rendant encore plus perçants les yeux gris qui l'observaient dans ciller.

Longtemps aprés, quand Draco put enfin se perdre entre les cuisses vierges de toute intrusion, se repaître des cris de plaisir d'un garçon aux yeux verts cambré sous lui, soumis à ses caresses, il pensa qu'il n'avait plus envie de partir. Il eut envie d'envoyer balader la fédération, la magie et même le Thanatos pour rester dans la chaleur moite de Harry. Le grand secret des _Incubus_ était qu'ils ne pouvaient laisser indifférent.

Son jeune amant s'endormit dans ses bras, mais Draco resta éveillé.

Foi de Malfoy, il ne partirait pas les mains vides.

o0O0o

Voldemort entra dans la chambre de Draco, furieux d'avoir passé la nuit sans Harry. Il avait confié au blond ce qu'il avait de plus cher et il savait désormais qu'il aurait mieux fait d'enfermer son petit amant dans une cage plutôt que de le présenter à la fouine Malfoy.

La suite était vide et sa colère monta encore d'un cran.

La magie crépita autour de lui, comme de l'air en train de bouillir et le décors soigné de la pièce explosa, répandant des milliers d'éclats de verre et d'or sur le sol en marquetterie.

Draco allait lui payer ça.

Le patron de la planète monta dans son bureau, bousculant au passage son hôte numéro un, le timide et frêle Neville, pour contacter la fédération.

Le Thanatos n'irait pas loin.

o0O0o

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il savait qu'il avait fait un cauchemar mais ne s'en souvenait plus.

Se frottant les yeux en grognant, il finit par réaliser que quelque chose avait changé. Il n'était plus dans les draps de soie du lit où il s'était endormi, le décors royal de la suite avait disparu, remplacé par des murs d'acier et des meubles fonctionnels soudés au sol. Le vert luxuriant du continent doré avait été remplacé par une vaste étendue noire piquetée de points de lumière. Harry était innocent mais pas idiot.

Il était dans l'espace et avait une petite idée sur la manière dont il s'y était retrouvé. Le nez collé au hublot, sa queue dressée comme celle d'un animal prêt à passer à l'attaque, il admira la beauté froide et sombre qui s'étalait sous ses yeux.

Harry Monsieur veut quelque chose? Demanda une voix mécanique qui le fit sursauter.

Baissant les yeux, le jeune homme se retrouva face à un robot lui arrivant à hauteur du genou, d'un vert glauque avec d'immense yeux globuleux. Le petit corps mécanique était complètement articulé et semblait se déplacer avec la même facilité qu'un être vivant. C'était la première fois qu'Harry voyait un elfe de maison moderne. Quand il vivait encore avec Voldemort et dévorait livre sur livre, il avait appris que la race de ces créatures s'était éteinte plusieurs siècles auparavent. On racontait que les sorciers, pressés de fuir la Terre, les avaient tout simplement abandonné derrière eux, les remplaçant par des machines de plus en plus sophistiquées. Ils avaient de faibles pouvoirs magiques provenant d'un petit cristal implanté dans leur carcasse métallique.

Qui es-tu? Demanda le garçon en se baissant.

Dobby, l'elfe de maison de maître Draco Malfoy Monsieur.

Le petit androïde bomba fièrement le torse en remuant ses immenses oreilles, apparemment ravi qu'on s'intéresse un peu à lui.

À cet instant, les portes automatiques de la chambre coulissèrent pour laisser le passage au capitaine du vaisseau. Celui-ci sourit en voyant que son invité était réveillé. Il demanda à Dobby de leur apporter le petit-déjeuner et s'installa sur sa couchette aux draps défaits.

Vous savez que maître Voldemort ne vous pardonnera jamais? Dit Harry, parlant au blond pour la première fois.

Je ne regrette pas.

Harry s'approcha et Draco s'empressa de le clouer sur le lit pour jouer un peu avec les oreilles pelucheuses et sensibles. La magie avait du bon parfois.

Il laissa ses mains se glisser sous le large tee-shirt qu'il avait enfilé au garçon pour le kidnapper discrètement, caressant la peau douce. Il plongea son nez dans les cheveux noirs et ébouriffés, se demandant si l'odeur qu'ils dégageaient était également le fruit des manipulations génético-magiques dont Harry était issu.

Il profita une nouvelle fois de ce corps qui l'excitait tellement, ne remarquant même pas la créature artificielle qui leur apportait de quoi manger.

Harry, son chaton, passait avant.

o0O0o

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Harry avait intégré l'équipage du Thanatos et il s'était très bien intégré en dépit de son ignorance en matière de vaisseaux spatiaux. En fait, il était devenu la mascotte des mécaniciens et la coqueluche du poste de pilotage où il passait le plus clair de son temps. Draco avait été ravi de constater que son amant était habité par une soif d'apprendre hors du commun, et il l'avait été encore plus quand l'un de ses navigateurs, qui avait décidé de prendre sa retraite, l'avait pris en charge pour le former. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas à chercher un remplaçant, celui-ci était tout trouvé.

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la planète des bordels, les cales remplies de cristaux d'Azur, ils avaient dû se débarasser de trois chasseurs de primes et avaient affronté les Mangemorts plusieurs fois, s'en sortant de justesse à chaque fois. Comme d'habitude.

Et pourtant, Draco était inquiet. D'abord parce-que Voldemort n'avait pas cherché à récupérer son petit ange, ce qui était très étonnant de la part d'un homme aussi vindicatif et possessif, ensuite parce-que les vaisseaux Mangemorts qu'ils avaient affronté étaient à chaque fois d'anciens modèles pilotés par un équipage restreint. Le capitaine sentait que la fédération préparait le gros de ses troupes, utilisant ces épaves comme leurres, et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Ils avaient changé de cap plusieurs fois, modifié leur plan de vol, mais à chaque fois les troupes d'élites d'_Impero_ les avait trouvé et attaqué.

Draco n'avait pas envie de penser qu'il y avait un mouchard à bord de son vaisseau mais l'idée devenait de plus en plus tentante.

Hélas, il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant. Devant le Thanatos, au bord de la ceinture d'astéroïdes de la galaxie de Morgane, se tenait le plus gigantesque rassemblement de vaisseaux qu'il avait jamais vu.

Et sur les flans de chacun d'eux, une tête de mort crachant un serpent. L'emblème des Mangemorts.

Toutes les baguettes dans les canons! Hurla-t-il. Position de combat.

Dans les postes de combat du Thanatos, les sorciers-artilleurs enfoncèrent leur baguette dans des orifices conçus à cet effet et attendirent les ordres. Les canons emplifieraient leurs sorts, les rendant encore plus puissants et destructeurs que les armes moldues. Les quelques moldus de l'équipage armèrent les canons lasers.

Hermione, active les boucliers, puissance maximum. Blaize, fait préparer l'alimentation continue des réacteurs d'Azur. Précis et méthodique, Draco donna ses ordres à un équipage qui prenait sur lui, tâchant de ne pas paniquer, faisant des efforts surhumains pour ne pas se dire que c'était la fin.

Harry, installé prés de son instructeur, se préparait à prendre des notes. Il savait bien que la situation était grave mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était également une occasion d'apprendre. Il ne voulait pas penser à la mort alors il s'accrochait à l'espoir que tout se terminerait bien et qu'il aurait de nouvelles connaissances. Et puis, il voulait être digne de ses compagnons. Il regarda Draco et cela le rassura. Le jeune homme se tenait debout, fier et droit, campé sur ses deux pieds et donnait des ordres avec l'assurance de l'habitude. Et de la certitude.

Les vaisseaux ennemis pointèrent leurs canons sur le Thanatos, le Thanatos visa les Mangemorts.

L'espace n'avait jamais été aussi silencieux. Les deux camps s'observaient, attendant que l'autre entame les hostilités.

Depuis la mort de son père, Draco Malfoy était l'épine dans le cul de la fédération, l'homme à abattre. Pas seulement à cause de ses activités illégales, mais à cause de l'immense fortune de sa famille, à cause des brevets militaro-magiques qu'elle possédait et sur lesquels _Impero_ voulait faire main basse depuis des années.

La mort de Draco, le dernier héritier, lèverait les sorts de protection de son héritage qui reviendrait automatiquement aux Lestranges – les dirigeants de la fédération et la dernière branche « pure » de sa famille. Mais le jeune capitaine refusait de faire un tel plaisir à cette garce de Bellatrix. Il vivrait, rien que parce-que son existence suffisait à la faire enrager.

Un sortilège d'immobilisation frappa son vaisseau, dévié par les boucliers. Le sort avait été puissant, anormalement puissant, ce qui signifiait que l'ennemi était venu en force et en puissance magique. Draco n'aurait pas été étonné de savoir que son cousin Regulus était à bord du vaisseau amiral adverse. Ce type était un couard mais très puissant et il savait très bien viser.

On riposte capitaine? Demanda Ron, prêt à faire passer les ordres aux artilleurs.

Pas encore. Ce n'était qu'un amuse gueule et vu leur nombre, mieux vaut ne pas gaspiller nos forces. Hermione, essaie de trouver une échappatoire.

À nouveau, un _Immobilus_ s'écrasa sur les boucliers du Thanatos.

Rapidement suivi d'un _Machina Crucio_, l'équivalent – légal – pour les machines de l'_Endoloris_ humain – toujours interdit lui. Ce sortilège, s'il atteignait son but sans être dévié par une protection, brisait des conduits, tranchait des câbles. Avec de la chance, les dégâts étaient mineurs et facilement réparables mais parfois, ce seul sort pouvait faire exploser un appareil.

Ne bougez toujours pas. Pour l'instant il n'y a que le vaisseau amiral qui nous attaque, je sens qu'il ne sera plus le seul dans pas longtemps.

Et en effet, d'un coup, tous les canons Mangemorts tirèrent en même temps sur le Thanatos, lançant des douzaines de sorts différents qui tous s'écrasèrent contre le bouclier d'Azur, sauf un qui trouva la faille dans leur protection et toucha le pont arrière, faisant exploser le système secondaire d'arrivée d'eau. Un _Machina Crucio_ de faible puissance, avec peu de conséquences, mais qui avait trouvé leur point faible, lequel serait facilement exploité par l'ennemi s'il avait suivi la chose.

Théo, virage à quarante-cinq degrés, il faut mettre cette faille à l'abri des tirs. Ordonna Draco. Hermione, tu trouves quelque chose?

D'aprés mes indications, un demi-tour nous condamnerait car cette manoeuvre exposerait le pont arrière et la faille. Notre seul chance est de passer en force pour nous cacher dans la ceinture d'astéroïdes. C'est un coup classique mais leurs vaisseaux sont trop peu maniables pour s'y aventurer. Je ne vois rien d'autre.

Je suppose que tu as calculé les risques d'une telle manoeuvre?

Pour maintenir les boucliers à leur pleine puissance le temps qu'il faudra, je pense que plus de la moitié de nos réserves d'Azur y passeront. Sans compter que nous devrons frôler les vaisseaux de la fédération ce qui risque d'emporter les stabilisateurs avant et une bonne partie de votre précieuse peinture.

Tant pis pour la peinture, on tente le coup. Harry, trace notre itinéraire pour passer au travers du barrage. Ron, donne l'ordre d'un tir croisé de _Machina Crucio_, d'_Immobilus_ et de lasers moldus pour nous couvrir.

Harry sourit, heureux d'avoir un rôle à jouer dans la bataille. Bien sûr, son instructeur l'aida grandement – il ne voulait pas être le responsable d'une défaite – mais ce dernier fut très impressionné par les capacités du jeune homme. Ce n'était pas parfait mais c'était déjà un très bon début pour un bleu-bite qui avait commencé son instruction deux semaines plus tôt. À eux deux, ils cherchèrent les vaisseaux les plus faibles entre lesquels le Thanatos pourrait passer sans subir trop de dommages. Pendant ce temps, les canons continuaient de tirer sans répit, illuminant l'espace d'un feu d'artifice coloré et macabre.

Capitaine, les deux vaisseaux à l'extrême droite sont peu offensifs. Ceci dit...

Quoi Harry?

Je me demandais, pourquoi ne pas utiliser un sort d'illusion? On leur fait croire qu'on fonçe dans le tas avec un _Illusionis_ mais en fait, on passe au-dessus d'eux pour rejoindre la ceinture. Puisqu'ils utilisent toute leur énergie dans la bataille, leur détecteur doit être éteint. Le temps qu'ils se rendent compte de l'astuce, ce sera trop tard.

L'idée est bonne mais c'est un sortilège qui demanderait qu'on arrête tous les tirs de barrage pour concentrer nos magies dans sa réalisation. Le temps qu'on le mette en place, on aurait le temps de sauter trois fois.

Dans ce cas, il faut passer entre les deux vaisseaux à l'extrême droite du barrage.

Augmentez la puissance de tir. Théo, cap à tribord.

Le Thanatos s'ébranla et suivit l'itinéraire tracé par l'équipe du poste de commande. Certains tirs ennemis parvinrent à toucher le blindage du vaisseau mais les dégâts restèrent mineurs.

Forcer le passage s'avéra une tâche délicate qui emporta le stabilisateur avant gauche et raya la précieuse peinture grise du Thanatos, mais rapidement, ils furent à l'abris des sorts mangemoresques. Comme l'avait prévu Hermione, la maniabilité restreinte de la flotte de la fédération empêcha toute poursuite et ils purent souffler.

Jusqu'à la prochaine fois et Draco avait l'impression qu'elle arriverait beaucoup plus tôt que prévu. Comment _Impero_ avait pu savoir qu'ils se trouvaient dans cette partie quasi-vide de l'univers?

o0O0o

Draco se réveilla doucement. La « nuit » avait été torride et exténuante, pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à dormir tranquille. Harry était à moitié allongé sur lui, ses oreilles frétillaient dans son sommeil et sa queue remuait au rythme de sa respiration. L'_Incubus_ était adorable en dépit d'un caractère de cochon que Draco découvrait peu à peu chaque jour et d'une intelligence vive se traduisant notamment par un virulent sens de la répartie. Harry lui plaisait de plus en plus.

Mais les problèmes que leur apportait la fédération commençaient à lui courir sur le haricot. N'arrivant pas à se rendormir, il sortit de sa chambre et monta au poste de pilotage où il s'installa à l'ordinateur de son responsable des communications. Il étudia les derniers relevés d'ondes spatiales, à la recherche de quelque chose d'inhabituel. Quelque chose qui leur avait échappé.

Et il trouva.

Dissimulée dans les fréquences les plus anodines se trouvait une onde semblable à celle d'un émetteur très longue portée. Le genre de ceux qui permettaient de suivre une personne se trouvant trois galaxies plus loin.

Et cette onde apparaissait sur les relevés depuis leur départ de la planère des bordels. Personne n'ayant pu approcher le vaisseau durant leur court séjour là-bas, cela provenait de quelque chose se trouvant dans le Thanatos.

« Harry ».

Le nom apparut tel un éclair dans l'esprit de Draco. Comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser? Quelqu'un d'aussi possessif et paranoïaque que Voldemort avait forcément placé une puce sur son amant. Et étant donné les relations de l'animal avec la fédération, il était fort probable qu'il ait mis à disposition des Mangemorts le détecteur allant avec le mouchard.

Sans doute contre la garantie qu'on lui rendrait son petit ange sans une égratignure.

Il y avait un moyen très simple de retourner la situation à son avantage mais faire savoir à Harry qu'il avait été le responsable involontaire de cette traque risquait de lui faire beaucoup de mal. Lui qui vivait vraiment pour la première fois... Et puis, si son équipage pensait que le garçon était un traître, il pourrait vouloir se débarasser de lui ou faire de sa vie un cauchemar, ce que le blond voulait éviter.

Bref, Draco décida de ne rien dire à personne et de faire croire que l'objet avait été jeté sur la passerelle comme celle-ci était sur le point d'être remonté. Un mensonge qui ne tromperait sans doute pas tout le monde – et surtout pas Hermione – mais il avait assez confiance en ses hommes pour savoir qu'ils ne cracheraient pas le morceau.

Maintenant, restait à trouver où Voldemort avait pu cacher son émetteur sur Harry. Le jeune homme n'avait pas de boucle d'oreille et, quand il l'avait emmené, il ne portait sur lui qu'un tee-shirt et...

Draco fonça dans sa chambre où son chaton dormait toujours comme un bienheureux, enfoncé dans les coussins, roulé dans les couvertures, ronronnant presque.

Tous et toutes les personnes travaillant pour Voldemort devaient porter un collier d'identification dans lequel était installé une puce codée qui ouvrait ou bloquait les portes selon le statut de la personne. Harry, bien qu'étant l'amant du patron, n'échappait pas à cette règle. Son collier était en cuir noir, orné d'une énorme émeraude sur le devant et il ne l'avait jamais enlevé depuis qu'il était là. C'est à la pierre que Draco s'attaqua en premier, très délicatement pour éviter de réveiller son petit amant. Il n'eut aucun mal à la retirer de son support et effectivement, l'émetteur était là, caché dans un renfoncement creusé dans la matière.

_Impero_ allait avoir une jolie surprise.

o0O0o

La fédération a caché un émetteur sur notre vaisseau? Répéta Ron, incrédule. Pour lui, le Thanatos était imprenable et le fait que l'ennemi ait pu y cacher quelque chose d'aussi vicelard revenait à apprendre à un enfant que le père noël n'existe pas. Ceci dit, il était rassuré par la lueur dans les yeux de son capitaine. Celle qui disait « oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent ».

La fédération allait s'en mordre les doigts, il pouvait le dire sans l'aide d'une voyante. De toute façon, technologie ou pas, magie ou pas, la divination restait une science très nébuleuse. Pouvait-on seulement parler de science?

Qu'allez-vous en faire capitaine? Demanda Harry, qui en dehors de leur chambre à coucher mettait un point d'honneur à être un membre de l'équipage comme les autres. Sa liaison avec Draco n'était pas secrète mais aucun d'eux ne souhaitait en faire étalage et l'_incubus_ ne s'attendait pas au moindre favoritisme.

Piéger la fédération bien sûr. Puisqu'ils nous suivent à la trace, on va les guider jusqu'à un coin de l'univers très particulier.

Vous penser à la galaxie de Salazar je suppose? Intervint à son tour Hermione en cessant de jouer avec la queue d'Harry. Le jeune homme-chat avait le don d'en faire retomber certain en enfance.

Tout à fait. Le trou noir qui s'y trouve est un aspirateur stellaire, il faut connaître avec exactitude son emplacement et son rayon d'action pour ne pas se faire piéger. Un centimètre trop prés et plus moyen de se libérer.

Comment on va faire pour les attirer là-bas sans risquer le vaisseau tout entier?

En utilisant l'idée qu'avait eu Harry. Un _Illusionis_. Dirigeons-nous ostensiblement vers Salazar et trouvons une lune où cacher le vaisseau. Avant de nous poser, mettons l'émetteur sur un vaisseau téléguidé sur lequel nous lancerons le sortilège. Ensuite, nous n'aurons plus qu'à assister au spectacle. Le gros de la flotte d'_Impero_ détruite, ce sera très jouissif.

Vous êtes sûr que nous sommes bien suivi par le gros de la flotte?

Tout à fait, j'ai utilisé un sortilège de localisation spatiale ce matin, leurs vaisseaux ont contourné la ceinture d'astéroïdes et se dirigent vers nous à grande vitesse. Si on a vraiment de la chance, ils aurons grillé toute leur puissance en arrivant dans notre piège.

Direction Salazar, capitaine?

Direction Salazar!

o0O0o

Le plan se déroula comme prévu. Dissimulé sur la principale lune de la galaxie de Salazar, ils virent les vaisseaux de la fédération tomber la tête la première dans le champ d'attraction du trou noir. Plus des trois quart de la flotte des Mangemorts fut détruite sous leurs yeux et bien sûr, Draco se fit une joie de lever le sortilège d'illusion comme pour leur crier: « vous vous êtes fait avoir ».

Il n'eut aucun mal à imaginer son cousin Regulus s'étrangler de rage à bord du vaisseau amiral qui faisait parti des rares survivants.

Dés le lendemain, la prime sur sa tête et son vaisseau disparut de la circulation et _Impero_ annonça qu'une erreur de manoeuvre de la part d'officiers débutants avait réduit à néant sa flotte punitive. Et oui, la fédération ne pouvait annoncer qu'elle s'était faite ridiculiser par l'héritier hors-la-loi de la plus grosse fortune de l'univers. Fortune qui allait encore grossir quand il faudrait reconstruire la flotte en utilisant les technologies brevetées Malfoy.

Bien sûr, Draco savait qu'une nouvelle prime ne tarderait pas à être promise mais pour l'instant, les caisses d'_Impero_ allaient devoir servir à autre chose.

Capitaine, un appel pour vous de la planète des bordels. Dit l'officier des communications.

Ça devait arriver! Soupira le blond. Passe-la sur grand miroir.

Un miroir géant se détacha du plafond et alla flotter à quelques mètres devant le fauteuil de Draco. Sur la surface vitrée, le visage rouge de fureur de Voldemort était plus effrayant que d'habitude.

Maintenant ça suffit Malfoy, ramène-moi Harry.

Il est très bien avec moi. Et puis, je doute qu'il veuille rentrer.

Pourquoi ne le voudrait-il pas? Ici il a tout ce qu'il veut, il peut faire ce qu'il veut.

Il n'a pas d'ami et pas de liberté.

Ce...

L'homme se tût en voyant son chaton, habillé d'une combinaison noire moulante, entrer dans le poste de commande en pleurant pour se jeter dans les bras de Draco en couisant que Blaize l'avait prévenu que son maître voulait le reprendre, qu'il ne voulait pas rentrer « là-bas », ne voulait pas se retrouver à nouveau seul « avec lui ». Harry semblait n'avoir même pas remarqué le visage blême de Voldemort sur le miroir de communication.

Quand Harry se calma, Voldemort avait rompu le contact avec eux.

Draco avait gagné une bataille mais il savait que la guerre ne faisait que commencer.

Voldemort, autrefois connu sous le nom de Tom Riddle, avait la rancune tenace.

En attendant des représailles, le capitaine consola son amant et le porta dans leur chambre.

Le Thanatos continua d'avancer dans l'espace, profitant de la brève tranquilité qui l'entourait. L'aventure arrivait toujours trop vite quand il était question de Draco Lucius Malfoy.

FIN

Ce one-shot sans prétention m'a bien détendu entre deux épreuves et j'espère que vous l'avez aimé. Voilà notre Harry et toute sa clique dans l'espace.

Je développerai ce monde dans une autre histoire, en attendant, souvenez-vous que le monde en question m'appartient (à quelques détails prés bien sûr).

Bisous à tous et à jeudi pour ceux qui suivent « And all that music »


End file.
